1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, it relates to an OLED display in which a sealant which seals a pair of substrates is cured using a laser, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has an emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has reduced thickness and weight. Furthermore, as the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
The OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs respectively having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. When the anode and cathode inject holes and electrons, respectively, into the organic light emitting layer, the OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons generated by electron-hole combinations in the organic light emitting layer are dropped from an excited state to a ground state, and an image is then displayed.
The OLED display is formed by sealing a pair of substrates respectively arranged opposite to each other, and interposing an organic light emitting element therebetween. The sealant is arranged to surround the organic light emitting element along an edge of the substrate.
However, the sealant should be uniformly cured so as to stably seal the pair of substrates. For curing a sealant, irradiation of a laser beam to the sealant has been recently used.
However, the curing of the sealant using the laser beam has a problem in uniform curing of the sealant. Particularly, the sealant is non-uniformly cured at the start and end points of the laser beam irradiation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.